


sérieux

by LadyEscuro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEscuro/pseuds/LadyEscuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re never gonna take me seriously, are you.”</i>
</p><p>She almost didn’t hear him. The tone was so soft, she almost missed it entirely.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sérieux

**Author's Note:**

> Based off crusanite‘s [fanart](http://crusanite.tumblr.com/post/134291668026/crusanite-youre-never-gonna-take-me) which broke me and compelled me to write immediately thereafter. Originally posted on [tumblr](http://escurochi.tumblr.com/post/134260813988/s%C3%A9rieux).

_“You’re never gonna take me seriously, are you.”_

She almost didn't hear him. The tone was so soft, she almost missed it entirely.

Almost.

Whatever teasing smile she had on her face fell slowly as the words finally registered and her eyes met his. What she saw made her heart clench inside her chest. "Chat...?"

She had never seen him look so _sad_.

There was something heartbreaking in the smile he sent her way. Something warm but strained that screamed _love love LOVE_ and she found herself overwhelmed by the sight of it. She'd had practice playing down that love. Giving it another name. Making herself believe that it was something simple. A playful thing. For she loved her kitty cat and knew he loved her but he didn't _love_ her. He couldn't. Not when she tried so hard to keep him just far enough away.

She tried to smile, to lighten the mood that was settling in the air, but she could feel it falter.

Too green eyes looked at her, tired, resigned in a way that made her _ache_ , but he still _smiled_. She'd failed. He'd gotten too close. _She'd_ gotten too close. How could he still be smiling...?

"I think...I think I'll be off, my lady." He moved in, a mere step between them, and felt herself drowning in peridot greens. His hand slid down and slowly gripped hers, hesitating only a moment before bringing it up to his lips in a soft, parting kiss. "Good night."

He was gone before she could respond in kind, his name dying on her lips as she reached out to where he had once been.

After a moment of stillness, she felt something wet slide down her cheek and the dam within her broke. She thought of warm green eyes and easy touches. Of sly grins and trust and time, and wondered how lucky could she really be if she could make someone so important to her look the way he had tonight.

_'Chat...I'm so sorry.'_


End file.
